


Convergence

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Parent!Dan, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, coming together, parent!phan, single parent, young!phan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Daniel Howell had a one night stand in London when he was only eighteen years old. It was supposed to be a visit to London but instead, it led him into the bed of Phil Lester: Flat 311 to be exact. Now, three years later, Dan decides to seek out Phil in London but he's not alone...he has a three year old son.





	1. Part I: Seek

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. I began work on this fic a very long time ago but I haven't had the time nor the energy to edit this or work any more on it. This a three part work: part two will be next week and part three will be the week after. All parts are completed so you guys won't have to worry about not getting the updates! happy reading!

When Dan arrived on the doorstep of the flat with the number 311 on the door, he never expected for someone to actually still be living here. He could tell it was still occupied by the nice doormat that was under his feet and the hanging decoration on the outside of the wooden panelled door. He was sure that the person he was trying to see would be long gone from the building, let alone the area. So he was sure that this flat wasn’t even occupied by the same man that he needed so desperately to see.

The last time he arrived at this door, he was alone and shaking from being so terrified of the outcome. He never ended up knocking on the door, but just running away instead. This time, however, he had someone else with him: a small toddler that Dan so carefully named Oscar after his favorite author Oscar Wilde.

As he moved his finger up and pressed the doorbell, hearing it ring out, he stood back. He waited for the door to open, looking down at the toddler, wide eyed and sucking on his thumb, who was confused about the unfamiliar surroundings.

“It’s okay, sweetie.” Dan reassured the nervous tot. He knew that Oscar wasn’t able to understand all of this so it left him very scared. But Dan couldn’t expect a three year old to actually understand what was happening, or even where they were.

Dan slowly became convinced that the person who used to live here was long gone and maybe he had been wrong this entire time. He bent down to pick up Oscar when the door opened, causing Dan to look up. His eyes met the same blue eyes from over three years before, the same ways that captivated him in that bar downtown.

“Hey.” The man said, looking between Oscar and Dan. “Do I know you two?”

Dan bit his lip. _Should he just say it now? Did he want to drop the ball this fast already?_

“Um…hi.” Dan began. “Do you remember me?” His voice was cautious, wavering from nerves.

The male stared at him and shook his head. “I’m not sure I do, sorry.” He paused. “Is there a reason why you are at my flat?”

Dan looked down at Oscar, who was now grabbing onto his pant leg and hiding his face, whimpers that were so low in sound coming from his mouth but Dan’s trained ears could pick them up. He was sure that the male never even noticed Oscar standing there: or if he had, he didn’t acknowledge it.

“You’re Phil, right?” Dan began, taking a deep breath. “Phil Lester?”

The male—Phil—nodded and Dan nodded back.

“Okay…” Dan muttered under his breath. He bent down quickly, feeling Phil’s eyes on him the entire time as he picked up his distressed boy and held him close on his hip. “Phil, this is your son.”

Dan placed his hand on the back of Oscar’s neck and held him close, protecting him.

“My…my son?” Phil asked, his brows furrowing. “I think you’re horribly mistaken. I—I don’t have a child.”

Dan shook his head. “No, Phil. This is your child. And he’s mine too.” He looked down at Oscar who was more an image of Phil than of Dan and kissed his head gently to inhale his scent and calm his nerves. “We had a one night stand and now we have a child.”

Phil shook his head, rubbing his hand over his face. “I really…I think you’re mistaken. I’m sorry.”

Phil went to shut the door but Dan stuck his foot out and caught the blow, stopping the door. He winced, knowing that would leave a bruise later, but he didn’t care. He took a three hour train ride to London to speak to Phil and damn it, he was going to speak to Phil about this.

It had been eating at Dan ever since he found out he was pregnant. What person conceives a child after a one night stand that literally happened on a ratty couch? He thought his birth control was working but when he took a test just a little over a month later, he was horribly mistaken.

But he didn’t regret what he did. Oscar was everything he could have wanted and more. He’s never loved someone as much as he’s loved Oscar. They really did not lie when they said that the love of someone to their child is unlike any other love.

He’d go through the terrible sixteen hours of labor again if that meant he could experience the moment when Oscar was born in the birthing pool at his parent’s home in Reading. Even if it had been at 4am and Dan hadn’t slept any the night before, causing him to be past the brink of exhaustion.

“I promise you that I’m not.” Dan felt his voice crack. “You’re the only person I’ve ever had sex with, okay? He’s a spitting image of you and every time I look at him, I imagine you and I and our one night back when I was visiting in London. He reminds me of it every time I look at him.”

Phil’s face softened and he opened the door wider. “Why don’t you come in?” He said. “I’m sorry, but what was your name?”

“Dan.” Dan spoke. “And this is Oscar James.”

He looked over and saw Oscar was hiding his face, not wanting to look at the stranger. Dan bounced him gently, hoping to keep him calm. He was a calm child by nature, but Dan didn’t want this time to be the one time he wasn’t.

Phil moved out of the way and Dan walked inside, suddenly feeling a massive weight come over him. He wasn’t sure if he had made the correct decision anymore. Maybe this was completely stupid to try and locate Phil. This was just a shot in the dark anyway.

The first thing Dan noticed was that the old couch that used to be in this same living room was replaced with a newer couch, grey in color, and completely spotless. Dan sighed. He wished he had furniture like that back in his apartment in Manchester.

“Would you like a drink?” Phil asked him.

Dan shook his head, bending over and letting Oscar down on the floor, his little feet patting against the wood. “Would you like a drink, sweetie?” Dan asked him, rubbing his back.

Oscar nodded. “Juice.”

Dan looked up. “Do you have juice of some sort? And a plastic cup that you’re not afraid of getting broken?”

Dan watched as Phil walked around the island that separated the kitchen from the living room and open his refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of Ribena. “Is Ribena okay?” Phil asked.

Dan nodded. Oscar loved Ribena. Just like him. And apparently Phil.

Dan watched as Oscar sat down on the floor in front of him and began to play with a string in Phil’s carpet. Instead of letting him pick at the floor, he took off his backpack and opened it up, pulling out some of Oscar’s favorite toys. He handed him a dinosaur plushie and a toy car before watching the three year become occupied.

Phil came over a moment later with a plastic blue cup that was half full of Ribena. Dan took it and handed it to Oscar. “Be a good boy and don’t spill it okay?” He asked and Oscar nodded, holding the cup in both of his tiny hands, taking a sip and setting it down on the floor. Dan picked it up and held the cup instead.

“So…where do we begin?” Phil asked him. “I don’t even know how to think or how to feel. Like, this is so much to take in right now.”

Dan nodded. He sighed. “We can start with Oscar.” Dan said, taking another quick look at his son who was now running the toy car over Phil’s coffee table.

“You’re sure he’s mine?” Phil asked.

Dan nodded again. “You’re the only person I’ve ever had sex with, Phil.” He took a deep breath. “I didn’t want to hide him anymore. I didn’t want to be a single parent that acted like they didn’t know their own child’s other parent when I clearly did.” Dan looked down at his hands. “I started looking for you when Oscar asked me for ‘mummy’. I didn’t know what to say so I told him I was his ‘mum’ but he insisted I was daddy, not ‘mummy’. It was then that I realized that I needed to find you.”

Phil looked down and met Dan’s lowered gaze before they both looked up and stared at each other. “He’s adorable, Dan.”

Dan nodded. “He looks just like you.”

Dan watched as Phil nodded and bit his lip. “You have to understand why I’m skeptical, right?” Phil asked. “I hardly remember you but now that I’m here with you, I can remember us and that night in vague sections but…it’s been three years—over three years actually.”

Dan nodded. “I know.” There were tears coming into his eyes, threatening to spill over. One did and traveled down his cheek and he wiped it away stubbornly. “I’ll do anything to prove it to you.” Dan lifted his chin in defiance. “I’ll show you my scans and my doctors notes that tell my exact date of conception. I’ll do a a DNA test. I’d do anything just to make it so Oscar has another father to look up to.”

“You were a carrier?” Phil asked.

Dan let out a choked laugh. “Isn’t it obvious?” He let out. “Yes! I’m a carrier. We had sex and I became pregnant with Oscar. I was pregnant with Oscar full term and had him three days after his due date on October 19th.”

“Why didn’t you tell me after you found out?” Phil countered. “I had no idea you were a carrier. I didn’t know you were pregnant. I’d have gone through all of this with you!”

“I was eighteen, Phil!” Dan cried. “I was scared. You were supposed to be a one night stand! I was visiting London for the weekend and you were supposed to be a _one time thing._ I tried to come back and tell you but I was scared.” Dan felt his voice waver. “I was scared because we were both young. What the _fuck_ were we going to do with a baby?”

“Dan, I would have helped you.” Phil said. “I would have had an easier time accepting it then than I am now. I never factored in that I’d be getting told that I had a child _today_ when I woke up.”

“Sorry for ruining your day plans.” Dan muttered. “You put a damper in my life too for eighteen years.”

Dan was ready for Phil to say anything back to him in response to his remark but he was instead greeted by a small hand yanking on his jeans. Dan looked down and smiled at Oscar, his brown curly hair slightly unruly. “Daddy.” Oscar whimpered. “’m tired.”

Dan sighed. It was probably way past Oscar’s nap time and his little tyke was probably over tired. He didn’t have anywhere to put him down though so he just picked up Oscar and snuggled him tight. Dan wrapped his arms around him and let Oscar relax, his breathing evening out.

“Oscar can sleep in my bed…” Dan looked up and saw Phil’s reddened face. “I…I mean, if you want him to? I don’t know your boundaries or anything with him.”

“That’d be great, actually.” Dan said, standing up with a half asleep Oscar. “Can you show me where it is?”

Phil nodded and stood up behind him. Dan could tell vaguely where the bedroom was but he didn’t want to. He also didn’t know if Phil had changed around his apartment since their encounter: he assumed so but he wasn’t for sure. He still felt quite awkward being here but he knew that it was something he needed to do.

Phil took him down a short hallway and opened a white door that lead to a bedroom with beige walls and green and blue sheets. Dan stifled a laugh because the sleepy boy in his arms shared the same favorite colors as his other father apparently.

“Here.” Phil said, shuffling down the duvet and adjusting the pillows. “I promise that my sheets are washed and clean.”

Dan felt his lips pull into a smile. “Well, if you are the same way as you were three years ago, you don’t make it to the bed anyway.”

He bent down, setting Oscar down onto the soft sheets and kneeling as he placed a kiss against his forehead and whispering a quiet ‘I love you’ against his skin. He stood back up, grabbing the soft duvet in his hands and moving it over Oscar’s shoulder.

He turned back around, smiling at Phil as he led the way back out of the room and he heard the soft thump as Phil shut the door behind them.

“How long does he sleep for?” Phil asked, taking them both back into the living room where they sat down on the couch beside each other.

“It depends.” Dan answered, his hands sitting in his lap. “But most of the time it’s only for an hour. He’ll yell for me when he wakes.”

Phil nodded. “Why are you really here?” Phil asked after a moments pause. “Be real with me Dan.”

Dan felt his eyes widen and he felt a need to suddenly defend his actions. “I want Oscar to know his other father.” He answered. “I don’t get why…”

“You’re really not here to beg me for child support or beg me to give you any money?”

Dan shook his head, although in his heart he knew that a little bit of money and support would help him immensely with daycare and bills. But he didn’t want this to get messy and he felt like it was going to get messy really fast if he wasn’t careful. “No.” He answered, his voice strong. “I’m not here for that.” He paused, biting his lip. “I’m here because I want to see you. I want Oscar to see you. I thought I’d never see you again.”

Phil was staring straight ahead, his gaze unwavering from the wall. “How did you even manage to find me again?”

Dan let out a small chuckle. “Pure luck.” He said. “YouTube mostly. I remembered your name and so I, stupidly, put your name into Google and hoped that something came up. I wasn’t expecting you to be a full time YouTuber though.” He paused. “Wh—when I saw that you were still here in London, I took the train here. I remembered your apartment number and where you were and I just prayed that you were still here.”

Phil nodded. “You’re actually really lucky to have found me here.” He said. “My lease is up on my flat next month and I’m moving back home to Manchester.”

Dan felt his heart beat through his chest. “To Manchester?” This time, Phil turned and nodded, his brows furrowed. “That’s where I live now with Oscar. We live in a flat near where the Manchester Wheel used to be.”

Phil smiled at him. “Guess this is a coincidence then?” He asked. “You coming to London to find me again only for us to be going back to Manchester anyway.”

Dan nodded, a small smile forming. “Yeah.”

It was both silent between them for a while. Neither one of them knowing what to say. Dan kept going through thoughts in his head in a cycle until Phil broke through. “I’d like to be in Oscar’s life.” He started. “But if you came here for a relationship or anything and expect me to run back to you because you’re the father of my child, then I’ll need to take some time to think about it.”

Dan nodded quickly, smiling. “Yeah—no! No, that’s totally understandable and that wasn’t what I was here for. Honestly. I just want Oscar to have his other dad in his life and so it means the world that you’re willing to do so.”

Phil smiled. “Do you mind if I spend the evening just getting to know him?” He asked. “Or is your train tonight?”

Dan pulled out his phone, nothing that the time read 2:09pm. His train back to Manchester was at 4 so he didn’t have much time. He didn’t book an overnight trip to London because he was so sure that this wouldn’t work out anyway.

“Um…actually. As soon as Oscar wakes up, we’ll need to be going. Our train leaves from King’s Cross at 4.”

Phil nodded. “We’ll have to keep in touch then!” He said. “Here, let me get your cell phone number.”

Dan pulled out a cracked and barely working iPhone that he’s had for a few years now that Oscar had abused more than once. He handed it to Phil, somewhat embarrassed when Phil handed him a pristine brand new phone. But he added in his number anyway and handed it back.

“Do you want any food while you wait for him to wake?” Phil asked. “I know a great restaurant just down the street that I can order food from. I’m sure they deliver as well.”

Dan nodded and smiled. “Okay.”

The rest of the hour before Oscar woke was spent between Dan and Phil eating and just catching up on lost time. By the time Oscar was yelling for his daddy, Dan was ready to get going and get Oscar to the train station. He knew how hard it was to keep Oscar occupied while they were there and waiting for the announcement of their platform.

When Dan and Oscar left Phil’s flat, Dan had a new feeling blooming in his chest. It was one of hope that he didn’t feel often. And as he looked down at his blue eyed boy who was holding his hand as they walked, he was sure that everything was going to be okay again—and really soon.


	2. Reconnect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait guys! Work got in the way and I started having doubts about this work but here is part two! I feel like it probably cuts off kind of abrupt but I also feel like it’ll still be a nice read anyway! so with that, happy reading! I’ll probably expand on this part a little bit more in part 3 when I get around to finishing it and finalizing it!

 

Dan kept in contact with Phil for the next three months. He even offered to help Phil move into his new flat but their schedules didn’t line up. On the off days when Dan wasn’t busy with work, he was busy making sure that Oscar got to daycare on time so he could play with his friends. Or he was taking Oscar to the park since it was mid-summer.

Despite their constant texting and occasional calling when Phil wanted to pick up something for Oscar but didn’t know what, Dan still didn’t know what to think or do in regards to Phil. It really did seem that Phil had accepted the fact that Oscar was his child but Dan didn’t know if that meant anything yet.

Phil hasn’t even spent an entire day with Oscar yet.

At night, when Dan tucks in Oscar for bed, he finds himself wondering if Phil will even spend any time with Oscar or if he’ll just be the secondary parent who sends gifts and occasional money. He really hopes that isn’t the case but he wouldn’t fight it if it was. He’s just fortunate that he was able to find Phil and have Phil open up so fast. He even showed Phil Oscar’s birth certificate when Phil asked.

But tonight, Dan was eating a late dinner of left over pizza and cleaning up the living room of his flat when he received a text from Phil asking if he was free sometime this week. It took Dan aback for a moment because he wasn’t expecting it considering that the last time he saw Phil in person was back in London.

After looking at his work schedule and seeing that he was off on that Thursday and he could pull Oscar out of daycare that day if need be, he texted back Phil telling him so. After a few minutes of back to back texting, both him and Phil figured out that that Thursday, they’d spend the day together so Oscar and Phil could get to know each other.

It wasn’t anything much but it was enough to bring tears to Dan’s eyes as he thought of Phil spending the day with his child for the first time. This was a major step for Dan and he was very excited for it. He was even more excited to tell Oscar about it.

He was sure that Oscar wouldn’t remember Phil but he could show Oscar some photos and tell him that he’s meeting his other daddy and he was sure Oscar would perk up.

The next day, Dan woke up at his normal time of six o’clock in the morning and then gathered up Oscar before feeding him a breakfast of banana slices and peanut butter and a drink of milk…even though he’s learning that Oscar might be lactose intolerant so he’s been substituting it for Almond Milk. He wondered if that was another thing from Phil since he definitely isn’t.

On the way to his job at the Nisa Local grocery store, he dropped Oscar off at daycare with a hug and a kiss before rushing off to get to his job on time. He was always early but his brain liked to trick him that he wouldn’t be.

He mostly worked inventory at his job but it helped pay the bills so he didn’t mind it. It wasn’t ideal by any means but without a uni degree, he felt as if his options were slim. Plus, he had a great boss here who understand he was a struggling single parent so he didn’t want to leave and be in a job where he lost that.

Dan’s daily routine was normally working from 8am to 3pm and then picking up Oscar at 4 from daycare. Then he’d make dinner for them both, or order out. Then they’d watch a Disney movie, he’d give Oscar a bath, and put Oscar to bed at around 7:30. He tried to stick with that schedule every day but it was hard on days where he got sidetracked or his schedule was changed to a different time.

His day was going pretty good and going by fast when he heard the sound of the doors opening for another costumer to come in. He was stood in the aisle near the doors, pulling out some frozen meals and putting them into the freezer’s when he happened to see the customer out of the corner of his eye. He often ignored them, but this time, he couldn’t.

Because it was Phil.

He had a basket in his head and he appeared to be searching for some food and Dan guessed he was just out grocery shopping. He wasn’t going to say anything and be weird about it so he let his blush settle as he piled more of the frozen onto the shelf.

He was nearly done with the box when he heard his name.

“Dan?”

He turned, facing Phil, a smile spreading on his lips. “Oh! Hey!”

Phil smiled back, setting his basket down by his feet. “You work here?”

Dan nodded. “I’m here most of the week but I get every weekend off.”

“Where does Oscar go when you work?” Phil asked. Dan was nearly ready to defend himself, feeling that bubble up in him when Phil’s eyes widened at the realisation about what he said. “Oh, no! I didn’t mean it like that, I promise. I just meant, if you work a lot, I can look after him? I don’t work besides YouTube so it’s not like I don’t have the time.”

Dan shook his head. “Oh, uh…I couldn’t ask that of you.” He said. “Besides, Oscar has friends at daycare so he really likes going.”

“Yeah,” Phil began, biting his lip. “But I can watch him some days if you want me to?”

Dan slowly nodded his head and smiled. “We can talk more about it later. It’ll probably be easier then. Maybe Thursday when we take Oscar to the park?”

Phil nodded. “Oh! Of course! I’m probably distracting you from your job anyway.”

Dan shrugged. “Not really.”

Phil sighed. “Well, I do need to get going anyway. I have somewhere I need to be later so I should grab my stuff and get going.” Phil bent down and picked up his basket again. “I’ll see you later, Dan.”

Dan just smiled at Phil and nodded, saying a quick goodbye before Phil flashed a smile back at him and rounding the corner to the next aisle.

Thursday came a lot faster than Dan had thought it would: but yet again, two days had only passed and he’d worked both of them. But Thursday morning had Dan waking up extra early so he could make sure Oscar looked good for his play date with Phil.

He dressed his son in a pair of blue jeans and a nice shirt that had dinosaurs on it, something Oscar loved. When that was done, he put a cap on his head and fixed his hair before grabbing some of Oscar’s toys and throwing them in his backpack, along with some snacks and a few boxed juices that he could have when he was thirsty. Having Oscar made him extra prepared for every possible thing.

Phil was supposed to meet him in the town centre at a cafe so they could get breakfast before spending the day together so Dan made sure to triple check the name of the cafe before he walked in with Oscar attached his hand.

Phil was sitting at a table in the corner, scrolling on his cell phone and sipping on a drink. Dan smiled in his direction before leading Oscar over to the table and watching as he climbed into one of the seats.

“Hey!” Phil said, looking at Dan first before looking at Oscar. “Hey little buddy, how are you this morning?”

Dan watched as Oscar looked up at Phil and then promptly turned to his daddy and buried his head in Dan’s side. Phil looked up at Dan and Dan could read that Phil was thinking he did something wrong but he didn’t. Oscar just didn’t like strangers.

“Oh, sweetie.” Dan cooed, rubbing his sons back. “That’s your daddy. He’s not scary.”

Oscar looked up. “But you are my daddy.”

Dan nodded. “I know, sweetie. But Phil is also your daddy.” Dan pushed his chair back and picked up Oscar, moving him to his lap so he could look at Phil. “That man is your other daddy.”

Oscar turned to look up at Dan again before saying softly. “I have another daddy?”

Dan nodded, smiling. “Yes, baby. That’s your other daddy.”

Oscar turned and looked back at Phil who just smiled at him. Then he turned again to look at Dan before saying, “Can I sit on that side with daddy?”

Dan couldn’t lie. Hearing Oscar call Phil daddy made him a little bit jealous because he’s always been daddy. But maybe he could convince Oscar to call Phil ‘papa’ eventually. “Of course, sweetie.”

Dan let Oscar shimmy down from his lap and walk over to Phil. Dan could tell Phil was hesitant but Dan just smiled at him. “Can I sit on your lap?” Dan almost laughed out loud at how fast Oscar was taking to Phil already. Phil just nodded at him and helped Oscar climb onto his lap. There was a warming feeling in Dan’s heart, one that he was sure wouldn’t go away for a long time.

They didn’t stay long at the cafe. Oscar got restless and it was hard to keep him occupied. Not to mention, Dan was getting anxious himself at the fact that Phil wasn’t saying much to him, nor Oscar. Dan also didn’t really like the idea of Oscar just being able to grab the forks and knives on the table that Phil just left there but he knew that Phil didn’t know so he gave him the benefit of the doubt. He knew Phil wouldn’t possibly know because he was just learning himself.

When they left the cafe, it was half twelve and Dan wanted to get Oscar to the park where he could play for a few hours. Especially since Oscar was due for his nap at 2 like always. Walking to the park though, Dan let Phil take Oscar’s hand. He wanted Phil to get used to the little tot that would be his life now.

As soon as they stepped foot into the park, Dan laid down the blanket that he had packed in his bad and sat down on the grass as he pulled out more toys for Oscar like his toy cars and his dinosaurs and he let the three year old do his own thing as he and Phil sat and watched.

“Do you bring him here often?” Phil asked, once they were sat and comfortable.

Dan shook his head. “No.” He said. “I don’t have that much time to bring him here. Most of the time, I’m working the week and then when the weekend comes, I’m one to just encourage staying at home and playing at our flat.”

Phil nodded. “He’s really energetic.”

Dan smiled as he watched his tyke talk to himself as he crashed the dinosaur into the car multiple times in a row. “He definitely doesn’t get that from me.”

“My mum always told me I was a trouble maker so maybe he gets it from me?” Phil said, his voice wavering as if he was struggling to say that sentence.

Dan turned to him and caught a small glimpse of himself in Phil’s glasses that were poised on his nose. “He’s not a trouble maker. He can just be a bit high strung but he’s mostly calm. I think he’s just excited today.”

“I haven’t told anyone about him.”

Dan wasn’t sure that the words came from Phil’s lips because they flowed out so fast that Dan couldn’t catch them. “Excuse me?”

Phil let a deep breath and then let it go in a shuttering way. “I haven’t told my family that I have a son yet. I haven’t even told my friends or anything yet either. The other night, I went for a date and the guy asked me if I had any kids and I stuttered for a second.”

Dan sighed and then swallowed, his breath getting caught in his throat. “I know this hasn’t been easy for you…”

“No, it hasn’t.”

“…But I appreciate it so much that you’re here right now because I love Oscar so damn much and it hurt me to have him ask me where his ‘mummy’ was and I had to explain he had two daddies instead but yet he only knew of me.” Dan paused and let out a strained laugh. “If I’m being totally honest, I was expecting you to just slam the door in my face and that’d be it. I’d take Oscar home and know that you wanted nothing to do with him.”

“I would have never done that.” Phil countered.

“You nearly did.” Dan pressed, his voice getting tense. “You slammed the door and I caught it with my foot.”

Phil winced, like he’d been struck with a blow. “Yeah, I can admit that I was wrong in doing that. But I was so skeptical about everything. I was having a normal morning and all of the sudden you’re standing there with Oscar and I suddenly have a kid I never knew about. I was scared and confused.”

Dan opened his mouth to speak when he felt the telltale signs of a toddler crawling into his lap. “Daddy,” he said, his voice tense and his nose sniffling, “I ripped my dino.”

Dan looked down at the plush dinosaur who now had white stuffing falling out of a massive tear in the seam. “How did you manage to do this, baby?”

Oscar shrugged. “I didn’t mean to.” He cried.

Dan’s heart melted and he dropped the dino onto the ground to gather his arms around his distressed boy. “You’re not in trouble, sweetie. Accidents happen and dino had a little accident, okay?” He moved his hands and wiped the tears off from Oscar’s cheeks with his thumbs. “We’ll fix dino when we get home okay?”

The truth was, Dan didn’t have anything to even fix the dino at home and he already knew he’d probably have to get rid of it and try and get Oscar another one. But this dino was Oscar’s favorite toy and Dan knew how it felt to have to part with a toy that meant a lot to you.

“I can get you a new dino, Oscar. Would you like that?” Dan turned his head to see Phil staring intently at the crying boy. Dan smiled at him, loving the gesture that Phil said. “I’m sure we can get you a new dino. And maybe an even _bigger_ one too.”

Oscar turned his head to Phil and sniffled. “But my dino.”

“Your dino is going to be okay.” Phil reassured.

Dan felt a smile creep onto his lips as he watched the way that Phil continued to interact with Oscar about his dinosaur. And as the interaction continued, Dan found himself feeling a mix of emotions bubbling up inside of him about Phil.

And suddenly, the blue eyed man who was a spitting image of their offspring was much more than just Phil to Dan…Dan was starting to develop feelings for him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are definitely appreciated!


End file.
